Amor sobre hielo
by MissLouder
Summary: Los sentimientos no pueden ser expresados con palabras, y si el hielo se ausenta, sólo queda buscar otro método. Todo gracias al resultado de plata que colgaba en el cuello de Yuri. Yaoi/Fluff/Episodio12!Final.


**_S_** _inopsis_ : Los sentimientos no pueden ser expresados con palabras, y si el hielo se ausenta; sólo queda buscar otro método. Todo gracias al resultado de plata que colgaba en el cuello de Yuri. Yaoi/Fluff/Episodio12!Final.

 ** _N_** _otas:_ Petición de una lectora que aprecio bastante. Alhaja, te quiero y aunque tarde, acá traigo tu regalito. No sé si llamarlo de navidad, reyes magos o Carnaval (¿?) jaja Basado en el final, capítulo 12.

 ** _A_** _dvertencia:_ Las razones por las cuales no planté una "M" en el fic, fue porque mis lemon nunca son exquisitamente explícitos, pero tampoco son lime. Son una especie de metamorfosis a la que no le consigues forma jaja y pienso que hasta un hombre podría leer con tranquilidad.

* * *

[ **V** ictor x **Y** uri]

 _Oneshot._

 **A** MOR **S** OBRE **H** IELO

.

.

 _"Te arrepentirás toda tu vida si abandonas ahora, idiota",_ había sido la advertencia de Yuri Plisetsky, claramente después de asestarle una patada con un marcado estilo libre.

No le cabía en la cabeza que ese tazón de cerdo se retirara después de sacarle a Victor todo el jugo de su arte, arrancarle cada partícula de talento e inspiración y dejarlo sin nada. Primero lo despellejaba y lo asaba vivo, hasta que su piel reluciera como escamas de oro.

Tras observar al idiota con su mirada acusadora, destilando advertencias mudas de cómo lo haría pagar; éste sólo se limitó a sonreírle tal y como había sido la primera vez que él lo había retado.

Una sonrisa fácil y generosa de quien había aceptado el gusto de su piel, técnicamente diciéndole: _Me subestimas, Yurio._

Quién diría que la vería de nuevo. Le echó un vistazo rápido a Victor quien compartía la misma curvatura tenue en sus labios pincel, con esas trazas de borde sutil que creaba un gesto de galán de revista.

—Suerte en el nacional, Yurio —le dijo Yuri, y eso fue lo que necesitó el vándalo ruso para darle significado a la sonrisa que anteriormente se había torcido frente a él.

Buscó verificación en el otro patinador con título dorado, y sólo se rió entre la suavidad de su voz. Enviándole el sabor de la satisfacción y alivio a su pequeño cuerpo, extrañamente con efecto tranquilizante al oír la noticia.

—No eres tan idiota como creí —claudicó Yurio, aun sin poder borrar la imagen de su cabeza cuando Victor le había acunado entre sus brazos antes de su presentación.

No fue el contacto, tampoco el efecto que pudo contener, y mucho menos el apoyo moral a las estructuras de sus nervios. Sabía que lo único que Victor buscó silenciosamente en ese afecto, fue un refugio que mitigara la desesperación interna que le estaba destrozando el estómago. Le transmitió sus emociones, sin necesidad de palabras, y Yurio percibió el céntrico mensaje de la desconsolación.

Victor se había aferrado más de la cuenta a ese infeliz.

Eso era lo que había intentado impedir, prescindir que aquellos hilos se unieran y se hicieran lazos. Victor necesitaba tener a su lado alguien tan fuerte como él. Un ser que fuera igualmente dinámico por su cuenta. Por eso debía estar con los de su categoría; _los campeones._

Ese era uno de los motivos por lo cual lo quiso de regreso en su país y continuara patinando por él mismo, porque así no se convertiría en cenizas si ese fuego efímero se ahogaba en las raíces del tiempo.

Y aun así, fracasó la primera vez.

Ahora, que había ido el todo por el todo, se inspiró doblemente para arrebatarle el oro a ese cerdo. De quitarle a Victor y llevárselo a Rusia. No lo dejó llegar al número uno del podio. No sólo por su orgullo, sino también porque una parte de él le gritaba que impidiera el retiro inminente de Yuri Katsuki.

Aun ese tazón de cerdo no terminaba de enseñar todo su potencial, para que tuviera la osadía de irse con el récord entre sus patas. ¿Conformarse con romper la marca personal de Victor en el programa libre? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese estúpido? Si él se frustraba por eso, no quería imaginar si metía las manos en el corazón de Victor.

Ese animal quería terminar ensartado, sin duda.

Bailó esa vez por él, por su gente, pero más aún, por Yuri Katsuki y Victor Nikiforov. Porque a pesar que no se llevaran del todo bien, y su relación no fuera más que una rivalidad por el título de héroe nacional de Rusia, tenían que admitir que se protegían entre ambos. No podía permitir que el pentacampeón del mundo se rompiera por el retiro de aquel maldito tazón de cerdo, al cortar el único enlace que los mantenía atados.

Por supuesto que aún odiaba verlos juntos, eso era un veredicto escrito con sangre. Era esa clase de molestia, ¿por qué lo elegiste a él, si yo soy mejor? ¿Qué viste en él, Victor?

Detestaba percibir como si realmente estar cerca de Yuri, produjera una inequívoca felicidad que nunca vio en Victor. Y si bien no lo admitía, muy dentro de todos esos efectos que golpeaban físicamente a ese par; estaba escondiendo el apático sentimiento de insatisfacción de como Victor escogió proteger a un patinador como Yuri Katsuki. No era algo que consintiera incluso en la confiabilidad de sus cerrados pensamientos.

En el momento en el que recibió el nuevo mensaje de la siguiente competición, los tres volverían al hielo, como en Hasetsu. Con el adicional que competirían entre ellos, y eso era la prueba que valdría como hierro para sus lazos.

Después de blandir varias amenazas y unos cuantos insultos de primera clase repartidos estratégicamente a cada uno, se dio media vuelta para retirarse entre las sombras de las personas que se fundían al frío de la noche que habitaba fuera del centro de patinaje.

Más atrás, Yuri lo despidió con la mirada, viéndole las plumas de aquella águila cosidas en blanco en la chaqueta. Sin saber muy bien porqué, sus párpados temblaron y una insignificante lágrima se asomó en el borde de la comisura de su ojo. No tenía una explicación, tampoco lo creía necesario. Sencillamente apareció como una gota de cristal en pleno brillo de su reflejo.

Unos dedos rozaron los suyos, anclándolo y, cuando giró la cabeza, Victor estaba frente a él barriéndole con tacto de mariposa el vestigio de la humedad.

—Regresemos —le anunció, entrelazándose a él, uniendo el encaje de sus anillos.

Asintió con una retraída sonrisa, pensando en las palabras que había recibido por parte de Yurio. Claro que reconocía el peso de su decisión, la agónica huella del arrepentimiento, el esfuerzo que caería sobre su cabeza y los momentos que arrojaría a una oscuridad que amenazaba con borrarlos.

Lo sabía, más que nadie, pero prefería eso antes de eliminar al mejor competidor de la lista de los campeones del mundo. Quería demasiado a Victor como para hacerle eso. Prefería convertirse en una sombra, un fantasma, un recuerdo, antes de arruinar al ídolo que apostó todo por él en aquella ruleta rusa del baile artístico.

Victor no era persona para estar observando desde las gradas, debía estar sobre el hielo, no en la tierra. Era el ángel que debía permanecer en ese cielo que ellos llamaban pista. Esa razón dio peso a las medidas de por sí drásticas que había tomado.

Si era abierto con su corazón, no era capaz de ignorar la realidad de que esa temporada lo había dejado más conforme de lo que esperó que esa alfombra de escarcha le brindara. Recibió lo que ni en sus mejores sueños se permitió tener.

Su corazón aun no dejaba de aplaudir la euforia de _Stay Close to me_ , el residuo placentero que había rociado ese dueto y la sensación de abrigo que finalmente marcó la unión. Había sido un contacto que afianzó un adormecimiento, que fue como volar sobre sus miedos gracias a los brazos de Victor.

Un apretón de dedos lo amarró a la realidad, y acercándose para refugiarse en aquellos arcos que ahora lo rodeaban, cerró los ojos. Ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su entrenador, dejando que lo apretara contra sí y le susurrara palabras almizcladas en bordes dulces.

El regreso al hotel estuvo salpicado de un silencio a medio vuelo. Yuri recargado en el hombro de Victor y éste rozándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, mientras juntos observaban la medalla tallada en plata.

El último programa de Yurio le había hablado, le transmitió el error al pensar en su retiro y el pecado de abandonar el amor que había sobre el hielo. A ellos. A Victor.

Tenían razón. No podía retirarse sin ganar un oro en su nombre. No podía desechar el sacrificio y el esfuerzo que habían dedicado en él.

 _"Quiero que veas lo que me has convertido, Victor. Estoy aquí, gracias a ti",_ pensó entre los pasos de su danza en la coreografía libre.

Entrecerró los ojos, ocultando la marea de sus pensamientos detrás la pared insondable de sus párpados. Recordar las lágrimas que provocó, el dolor que afloró y a la persona que quebró, le estrujaron el corazón. No quería volver a verlo de esa forma. Quería permanecer a su lado, para siempre.

—Yuri —susurró su entrenador en fieltro de terciopelo.

Bastó que dijera eso para darle entender que ya se había dado cuenta de sus temblores internos. Ese llamado con reconocimiento que alertaba su inseguridad, porque ya le conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando esa alimaña clavaba sus dientes en sus articulaciones.

Sonrió un poco y abrió la mano para tomársela, enviándole el mensaje que estaba bien.

—Estoy bien —afirmó de igual forma.

Tras un frágil silencio de perderse entre el suave contacto que proporcionaba los dedos de Yuri; en la seguridad y fuerza que le brindaba, Victor se removió un poco, incorporándose. Haciendo que Yuri también lo hiciera y así poder cubrirle con su mano la mejilla.

Pareció detallarlo un segundo, a la escasa luz de las estelas fugaces de la noche, en aquel taxi atorado en el tráfico. Al fijarse en los fijos ojos de su entrenador, sintió como si zambullera en aguas profundas que mecían una marea de plácidas olas. No, era mucho más que eso, aquel azul era como un paraíso utópico que tenía laberintos bañados de sueños...

—Lo sé... —le musitó Victor finalmente, juntando sus frentes—. Lo sé.

El resto del viaje permanecieron así, cercanos, abrazados en la oscuridad que habitaba en el cierre de sus ojos, y compartir pequeños besos que no deseaban terminar.

La llegada al hotel que los había recibido en Barcelona les abrió las pestañas de vidrio, cuando sus pies rozaron la entrada vestida de rojo. Lograron llegar a su habitación asignada, después de huir de la prensa que los había atacado como un enjambre de moscas por la perfección de su programa compartido. Y, evidentemente, aplaudir el regreso de Victor para el nacional ruso.

Escurriéndose de la lluvia de preguntas, alcanzaron adentrarse al calor casi paternal que mantenía su recámara y por poco arrojarse sobre la seducción de las sábanas. El cansancio de la victoria de plata ya les pesaba en los hombros.

Yuri se abrió la bragueta de la chaqueta deportiva, enseñando el traje de hilos azules que había exhibido en su último programa esa noche. Las lentejuelas brillaron bajo la luz de las gotas de cristal que llovían desde el techo, creando pequeños surcos de colores sobre él. Levantó el borde de sus labios, tras el fantasma del recuerdo de como Victor mandó a hacer un atuendo similar que había lucido en su última competición.

 _"Lo mandé a hacer especialmente para ti para esta ocasión_ ", le había dicho, y eso había premiado sus mejillas con tinta carmesí. Su ídolo le obsequió otro vínculo.

Recordó sus prácticas en Hasetsu, y en como ambos tenían la misma música dentro de sus poros para que _Stay Closet to me_ saliera a ese calibre. Ese baile delató el afecto que se tenían, reluciendo el sentido y verdadero Agape que patrocinó sus pasos y orientó sus corazones.

Al principio eso había sido una estrategia para mejorar la actuación en Yuri a la hora de patinar. Algo que Victor supo aprovechar perfectamente, queriendo ver en tiempo real la interpretación que aquel vídeo de Youtube había promocionado, y que, por deseo incontenible, no pudo evitar incluirse a mitad de canción.

Fue la primera vez que bailaron juntos en Ice Castle.

La segunda vez, fue en ese país de apelativo español, un día antes del programa corto de la final. Recordó cuando dejaron abandonado a JJ tras su aparición poco estética, y él había aflorado una especie de nervios. Victor creyó que el turismo lo cansaría al punto de darle un placer de hilarante sueño, pero al parecer una vez más se había equivocado.

Esa noche se levantó en plena profundidad de la noche, para vestirse en silencio con torpes manos y escabullirse por la puerta en el sigilo flexible de un ratón, susurrándole a su entrenador que no tardaría.

Lo que no sabía era que Victor había sonreído bajo las sábanas y después de contar unos minutos, lo siguió hasta la pista de patinaje que mantenía sus puertas exclusivas para ellos. Tal como en Hasetsu, lo vio desplazarse sobre el hielo, risueño, porque la fuerza de sus nervios equivalía de los sitios que tenía para practicar.

Esa vez Victor apoyó los codos en la barandilla y lo observó en silencio.

 _"No digas nada, sólo quédate a mi lado"_

Claro que su entrenador no esperó que él buscara fortalecerse en aquel programa libre que le dio la corona del pentacampeón del mundo. Y cautivado por la actuación, por el mensaje, por el deseo de realmente representar ese baile, no pudo abstenerse de nuevamente ser parte de ese escenario cuando Yuri había fallado el flip cuádruple.

—Patina como si estuviéramos en Ice Castle. —le había dicho, y esa noche, sin saberlo, entre risas y secuencias de pasos, terminaron de crear esa nueva coreografía.

Victor ese mismo día había contactado a su modista para que realizara una nueva confección de su anterior traje, en otras medidas y otro color. Había decidido realizarle modificaciones para revelar el cambio que ahora navegaba en ellos, y así obsequiárselo a Yuri después del GPF. Todo con la meta de sorprender al público al hacer juntos una exhibición que los ovacionó con estridentes vítores.

No hubo palabra para definir ese sentimiento.

—Sabía que te verías atractivo —comentó Victor tras el silencio, depositando la maleta en una esquina, y aproximarse a donde él estaba.

En respuesta, materializó una suave sonrisa que hizo brillar el tono de su iris.

—Se ve mejor en ti —corrigió Yuri, y un pequeño calor le viajó por las mejillas al observarlo acercarse. Quiso exteriorizar otra vez su gratitud, pero sabía que la felicidad que ahogaba su pecho se le escaparía en forma de gotas por sus párpados.

Decidió mirarlo y la luz de sus ojos inocentes, hicieron que Victor blandiera otra curva en sus labios. Se observaron unos segundos, y antes que la conversación se desvaneciera, le habló:

—¿Y bien, Yuri? ¿Ya pensaste en el suplanto que aliviará mis ganas de besar el oro? —insistió, llegándole por detrás.

Sintiendo un escalofrío acecharle por la columna vertebral, conforme a los latidos repiqueaban en su oído, Yuri sintió su esqueleto vibrar cuando el ardiente aliento de Victor le lamió el cuello.

—Aún… estoy pensando —tartamudeó y eso fue el signo que destelló en la mente del genio ruso patinador. Un brillo jocoso serpenteó en sus pupilas, al pegarle los labios a la oreja.

—Yuri, sabes que no me gustan las mentiras —protestó, sosteniéndose de la anécdota pasada de la primera reacción que había obtenido cuando lanzó la propuesta—. No me has dicho en qué estabas pensando.

Yuri tragó saliva. Ninguno era estúpido. En esa habitación alzada sobre la ciudad, rozando las tinieblas moteadas de estrellas, ellos sabían perfectamente en qué había pensado. Sin embargo, los sentimientos no se podían expresar con palabras.

Sólo había dos opciones, y al verse privado de una, se fue por la segunda. Hizo retroceder sus propios impulsos, aquellos que ya hacían chispas como cables sueltos, provocando que su panel cerebral se apagara y sólo su instinto interno maniobrara en respuesta.

Su Eros.

Viró en sus talones quedando de frente a su entrenador, con el pulso temblándole en los labios. La diversión se reflejaba en los ojos de intensos anillos oceánicos de Victor, viéndolo cortar la distancia tímidamente abierta.

—Esto no es oro... —empezó pero Victor siseó, interrumpiéndole al posar un dedo en su boca.

—Es mejor. —finalizó, borrando sus palabras y terminar de eliminar el espacio entre ellos.

La presión de sus labios fue casi como un suspiro, una raíz que surcaba las terminaciones con dulce tranquilidad, obteniendo una valorización mayor que la medalla más preciosa.

Victor debía reconocer que sólo Yuri le despertaba abrasadoras pasiones que había creído hechas cenizas. Todo gracias a esos vírgenes labios, hechos de mejor material que aquel metal vacío no podía tener jamás. Sentía que lo tiraba del cielo y caía sobre un suave tejido que electrizaba con su delicado deslice.

Toda esa aventura de entrenador y pupilo sin duda le tergiversaron el mundo y le mostraron uno que totalmente desconocía. Le quitaron la venda de los ojos haciéndolo caminar fuera de las fronteras que las cadenas gélidas cohibieron. No negaba que el patinaje le había otorgado pasajes de exquisita delicia, sin embargo, en esa balanza que debía estar equilibrada, le privó de otros sabores que más tarde necesitó. Unos que eran sustancialmente importantes y no se dio cuenta que los necesitaba, hasta que ese patinador asiático le había dado color a esos resquicios huecos, cubiertos de sombras que habitaban en su alma.

La ímpetu y la ansiedad del beso lo empujaron una vez más hacia atrás, siendo recibidos por la superficie acolchada que detuvo sus pasos. Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama matrimonial improvisada, y al ver la situación que había creado Yuri, éste le miró con los ojos abiertos.

Se rió un poco, rompiendo el enlace para un segundo de distancia. Yuri jadeaba ligeramente, con los pómulos encendidos producto de su propia inexperiencia.

—No tienes que acelerarte —aconsejó Victor, con sus dedos recorriéndole la mejilla. Le quitó sutilmente las gafas y con una sonrisa las depositó en la mesa que sostenía la lámpara—. Esto es un poco más lento; como bailar.

Y estirando el cuello, abordó nuevamente su boca, abriendo ese universo para conocer otros terrenos. Inició un vals de pieza flexible, con pasos y giros lentos al besarse con sumo cuidado. Su lengua alcanzó la de Yuri, tímida, recelosa; una que se encargó debenseñarle que no tenía nada que temer.

Le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, tirando de él cuidadosamente, mostrándole los resultados del Eros que había creado.

Aquello había sido demasiado para Yuri. Mucho para su mente al sentir como sus piernas parecieron derretirse como mantequilla al sol. Victor tenía un desenvolvimiento en sus labios que le hacía gritar internamente, queriendo abordar nuevas tendencias y quizás paradigmas que no habían probado anteriormente.

Soltó un ligero suspiro, despertando la emoción y un repentino cosquilleo le viajó por los tobillos cansados. Se apartó cuando el beso se desvaneció entre los murmullos de sus palpitaciones, para apoyar ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Victor, elevándose sobre su rostro.

—¿Con eso es... —Tragó saliva—, suficiente?

Viéndose en el reflejo de las pupilas tintadas de vino, Victor vio su imagen y casi la asustó. Hacía mucho que no se veía tan feliz, ni siquiera en sus últimos bailes.

En su mundo, nunca se imaginó preferir los labios de un patinador artístico que una placa circular de oro. Los tiempos cambiaban. Las eras también.

 _Victor Nikiforov, estaba muerto._

Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y con el pulgar le delineó las comisuras a ese joven patinador. Recordó la primera vez que sus dedos los habían tocado, en aquel castillo de hielo alojado en Hasetsu, cuando había propuesto la primera vez la definición del Eros.

 _"Nadie en el mundo conoce tu verdadero Eros. De seguro es una faceta que ni tú mismo conoces... ¿Podrías enseñármela rápido? "_

Eros, Eros, ¿tenías el control ahora?

Cerró los ojos, tomando una gota de aire y, finalmente, tras un rápido análisis, una curva torcida surcó su rostro.

Sí, tenía el control. Ahogarse en su placer era su regla, pero primero; había que sumergirse.

—No, Yuri, no es suficiente —Y, apoyándose en la nuca de éste, lo atrajo de regreso a su boca, compartiendo la misma emoción de tener las mejillas henchidas de sangre, facilitándole el color a sus pálidas pieles.

Fue un beso corto, una presión que tuvo su suave desliz y los hizo arrinconarse en la cercanía. El pulso se quejaba bajo la piel del medallista de plata, y al alzar su rostro, enlazó los dedos que estaban sobre su cuello. Uniéndose un poco más a su ídolo ruso.

—Yuri... —lo llamó éste, casi en una silente súplica—, ¿por qué quieres dejarme?

La pregunta fue lo suficientemente avasalladora como para detener el tiempo, el entorno, el mundo. Yuri le miró con los ojos entornados, cuya sorpresa hizo que su entrenador levantara los brazos y le rodeara el cuerpo.

En ese contacto, Victor le transmitió sus sentimientos, diciéndole con cada latido que no podía olvidar lo que habían vivido, lo que juntos construyeron, y con resalte prioritario, en lo que se habían convertido gracias al otro.

Susurró el nombre de aquel chico asustadizo que le había robado el corazón, y no podía borrarlo de su memoria, ¿cómo creía Yuri que volviera al patinaje sin él?... Como si nunca hubiese existido.

No podía. Simplemente, si Yuri se iba, se llevaría con él su espíritu de entrenador y competidor. No quedaría nada. Ni un polvo que evocar, ni una ganancia que saborear. Todo se desvanecería.

Por esa razón le había cuestionado: ¿cómo podía pedirle que regresara cuando él se retiraba? Si por él, es que había recuperado la armadura de inspiración que protegía su ya inservible talento. Aún si lo hacía por querer regresarlo a las competiciones, era egoísta que decidiera por su cuenta. Sería como volver al inicio, y desechar todo lo que habían sometido al cambio de ambos.

El amor volvería a perderse, la motivación también.

Una humedad arrulló su presencia en su mejilla, y al centrarse nuevamente, notó como los ojos de Yuri dejaban ir pequeños cuarzos líquidos.

—Victor… yo…

No le dejó terminar, paralizando sus palabras al cubrir su boca con la palma.

—No, no puedes. —Su voz se alzó como un grácil vaho se sahumerio, acariciándole la piel que fue cristalizada—. No debes retirarte hasta que me compenses. Lo cual significa que seguiré siendo tu entrenador hasta entonces.

Con los ojos abiertos, Yuri sonrió entre la obstaculización de sus sollozos, tratando de apoyarse en él antes que las defensas barrieran aquel instante de debilidad.

—Pero debes seguir tú también… —Las lágrimas continuaron su flujo como si fueran cascadas fuera de sus párpados, ahogando las palabras—. No quiero que dejes esto por mí —Apretó los párpados, con la culpa vibrando en su pecho de robarle al mejor patinador al mundo. No podía carga con el odio de todos al robarle el sueño y el título por el que tanto había trabajo. La leyenda debía seguir viva, y no perderse entre páginas de un libro que entraría en el fuego del olvido—. Yo ya no quiero que estés en la gradas por mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa —ratificó, aplastando las palabras de Yuri sin piedad. Hizo una pausa, breve, dramática, tomando esa gota de aire que debía estar cargada de paciencia. Le palpó las mejillas con ambas manos, haciendo que su mirada dejara de rehuir a los rincones de su rostro—. Es mi decisión, si lo dejo o no. Tu influencia tampoco tiene que ver, Yuri, tiene que ver con lo que yo siento ahora. Si abandono el hielo para guiarte, no significa que tú seas el motivo. Significa que ya pasó mi era, y es hora que…

—No… —jadeó sin aire, aferrándosele al cuello—. Victor Nikiforov…

"Está muerto…", pensó Victor, pero se contuvo.

—Yuri. —mencionó, mientras éste hipeaba en su clavícula—. ¿Me quieres patinando incluso con un bastón?

Yuri asintió, sin despegarse, y eso le hizo reír. Se irguió con ayuda de sus codos, girando en la cama para quedar sobre él. Se observaron, eterna progresión del tic tac, mientras entraban en el espiral de laberintos que eran los ojos del otro.

—Qué chico tan egoísta. —dijo Victor y una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

Él más que nadie se rehusaba a dejar de lado sus recuerdos con ese patinador, tampoco su esencia, mucho menos su nombre. Todo lo que rodeaba a Yuri era una composición de música que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. La encantadora sinfonía que le cautivaba los oídos y lo hacía olvidar de cada fragmento tallado de realidad. Seduciéndolo en un son divino que cantaba líricas sobre la belleza del mundo a través del baile en hielo.

 _—Stay with me..., Yuri, forever._

Su declaración provocó que la siguiente respiración de Yuri se le enganchara en la tráquea y el pecho se le inflara. Tardó la mitad de un minuto para sobreponerse y lograr liberar su propia voz.

—¿No era Stay Close to me? —preguntó, notando en su parpadeo que tenía las pestañas mojadas. La risa de Victor fue el primer Tic en su cerebro. Esas últimas horas de fría desesperación habían borrado su genuina gracia, dejando a cambio sólo rostros afligidos que callaban los gritos que se escondían en la garganta.

—No es lo mismo "quédate cerca" a "quédate conmigo" —respondió Victor, apreciando en el brillo de espejo que tenía en frente, como sus labios curveaban sus bordes—. Pronto conocerás la diferencia.

Tac. _Track._

La colisión de sus razones, finalmente, llegó.

Victor fue descendiendo hasta toparse con esos tiernos labios, llevando el control, delineando con suscitada entrega en cada comisura. La bordeó, percibiendo uno por uno y darse el tiempo en conocer la tersa contextura, cada grieta que se escondían en la superficie.

Oyó la respiración de Yuri exprimiendo las letras de su nombre, y como los pómulos ya henchidos de color, hacían contraste con el brillo primoroso de sus ojos. Esa mirada que le decía tanto, así como su cuerpo:

 _"No quiero dejarte. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, pero tenerte a mi lado, es matarte lentamente como competidor"_ , podía leer esas palabras. Era capaz de sentir la vibración en su piel.

¿Y qué importaba si eso ocurría? Ya le había entregado mucho al hielo, y lo único que obtuvo a cambio, fue a él. A Yuri.

—Victor... —llamó éste con más claridad pero hizo una pausa, como dudando en si sacar lo que le carcomía el pecho. Siéndole difícil mantener el enlace directo de sus ojos. Aun cuando el antifaz de cristal que daba enfoque a su vista yacía a un lado de él, era capaz de divisar a Victor con más detalles tras la nube de su ceguera. Quizás era la cercanía. Tal vez era el efecto que ese patinador ruso ejercía en él.

—Dime —incitó Victor, acariciándole la mandíbula.

Tomando las fuerzas invisibles en su atrevido Eros, y Yuri arrojó su declaración al aire.

—No quiero que esto acabe. Quiero seguir patinando contigo —manifestó, tras eliminar la vacilación.

La fragilidad y sinceridad en su voz le hizo aligerar los rasgos que cincelaban la expresión de Victor, provocando que dejara caer el peso de la cabeza y lo depositara sobre el apoyo de su frente.

—Así será —le susurró, tornando el hechizo de luna que bailaba en el cristal de sus ojos, encerrándolo en su mirada.

Su aliento se enlazó en una sola masa de vaho, cuando lo sintió regresar a su boca y la unió a la suya. El corazón de Yuri contuvo las necesitadas ganas que florecieron en sus poros de querer abrazarlo con fuerza, compensado por el agobiante perfume de su piel, y la llama que condensaba en sus dedos que lo amenazaban con arder, al pasar las manos por su cuerpo.

Esa noche una vez más sería de Victor, no sólo en mente como había sido hasta ahora. Desde antes, mucho antes, fue atrapado por la telaraña de su encanto, de sus bailes y que tantas veces la televisión le mostró que sólo recordarlo le despertaba la piel en escalofríos de admiración.

Y con no ser suficiente, ese artista ruso, su ídolo, la persona que más admiraba; lo haría preso de su cuerpo, preso de su amor. Yuri era el único que conocía el verdadero Agape que Victor escondía, ahora…, conocería su real Eros.

Esas versadas manos resbalaron por sus piernas, mientras lo besaba con tal dedicación como si quisiera memorizarlo de por vida y dejarlo desnudo en sus brazos. No tardó en borrar su mente, y tenerlo finalmente en el centro de la laguna de sus deseos. Vertiendo su única razón para ser tomado por esa agua bendita.

Aquel hermoso atuendo azul empezó a abandonarlo lentamente cayendo pieza por pieza al piso, los guantes resbalaron de sus dedos, la camisa interior desplegándose de sus botones, mientras Victor le besaba con líneas de ternura. La ansiedad comenzó a correr zancadas por sus venas y se encontró también desprendiendo, abriendo, tocando aquel lijado pecho de fuertes divisiones.

Sus cuerpos expuestos fueron acariciados por el perfil de la luz de la lámpara, esculpiendo los surcos como si ocultaran oro.

Yuri estaba acostumbrado a ver desnudo a Victor, y dejando de lado la vergüenza inicial, nunca dejaba de fascinarse por la forma en que la masa muscular se deslizaba bajo la piel lisa de su torso. Su flexibilidad, el movimiento de sus brazos y el vientre compacto en secciones que estaba sobre el suyo.

Entonces se estremeció, pero no de frío sino de la intimidad de lo que ahora significaba estar así. Se encontró tambaleando en la cuerda de la inseguridad, y su entrenador especialista ya en esa área, no tardó en sacarlo de su propia guillotina al besarle en el cuello. Dibujó círculos en su vientre y trazó el contorno de los huesos que se insinuaban bajo las caderas. Dejó que sus dedos jugueteasen con la transparencia de sus muslos y las marcas que se ocultaban bajo la sábana.

Su aliento contra su piel era leve y cálido, provocando que con su respiración cobrara intensidad difuminando extrañamente el miedo.

Sin abandonar su piel, Victor sintió como Yuri empezó a responder al tacto de sus manos con suaves gemidos que lo guiaban en esa composición. Era como tocar un instrumento, saborear su roce, deleitarse en el sonido y fundirse en su arco. Un cuerpo que resonaba y vibraba bajo sus manos, produciendo tal música. Que le inspiraba, como si le invitara a crear una nueva coreografía.

Las ideas llovían a su cabeza, la melodía se desplazaba por sus oídos, seduciéndole a entrar a su vasija virgen y nadar en las dóciles olas que se balanceaba en su interior, cuando Yuri posó las manos en su esbelta espalda. Lo sintió recorrer aquella línea milagrosa que marcaba su columna, mientras se dedicaban amarse tal y como lo hacían en el hielo.

Se le acomodó dentro de las piernas, después que ese tímido japonés terminara de quitarle de las cadenas tejidas de brillantina. Sonrieron. Iba a ser otra experiencia para ambos, un baile en el que harían nuevamente un dueto, y confiaban en que sus pasos supieran improvisar.

Antes de adentrarse a su interior, Victor besó a Yuri en la sien, en la nariz, en el cuello, en los labios, esfumando la fluctuación emocional y asegurarlos en el paradisíaco placer. Yuri sabía lo que iba a seguir después, era algo que antes no creyó experimentar por su debilidad mental; mucho menos con su ídolo.

Sólo la mención le causaba miedo, nunca había sondeado en esos terrenos de lujuria. Pero si era con Victor, si él estaba a su lado, sabía que podía arrojarse a cualquier reto que pudiera incluso pulverizarle los huesos y convertirlos en puñales que destruyeran su identidad.

No le importaba. Esbozó un guiño en sus comisuras, y desplazó sus manos por los costados de su entrenador, invitándolo, atrayéndolo al interior de la bóveda de sus piernas hasta encerrarlo con convicción.

Complacido, Victor le entregó sus labios una vez más, y después de prepararse, el momento llegó. El cuerpo del patinador asiático se abrió maravillosamente a él, con el acompañante y quebrado gemido producto de la intromisión anticipada.

Fue un dolor taladrante, y Yuri tuvo que prensar los ojos para someterlo. Jadeó en respuesta, ahogando un quejido que no quiso exponer. Porque sabía que peor eran las caídas en la pistas. Las derrotas en puntajes, la pérdida del podio. Éste a pesar de tener otro calificativo que encerraba sus relaciones con los anteriores, tenía una extraña delicia que prendía fuego a las venas y dinamitaba el dolor fuera de la conciencia.

—Yuri… —Escuchó que lo llamaba, como si le preguntara si estaba bien. A lo que sólo obligó a una sonrisa tibia aparecer, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad, alzándose para sostenerse del cuello.

No dijo nada, no era necesario. Victor podía entender sus poros, traducía ese lenguaje que no era leído por todos y respondía según su galantico criterio.

Su interior parecía rígido, apretado, quizás demasiado, pero Victor no tenía prisa. Quería mostrarle las L que le había enseñado, y que gracias a él, recuperó una parte de su propia persona.

Lo sintió moverse, suave, lento, tanteando las paredes y tratar de no dañarlo por la virginidad del nuevo terreno. Yuri arqueó la espalda, soltando una nueva nota cuando le presionó otro acorde, perdiendo las estrofas dentro de su cuerpo, y así, la música siguió componiéndose.

—Victor... —dijo a medio gemido, clavándole inconscientemente las uñas en la espalda, tiñendo las letras de gusto y que su entrenador se encargara de devorar al volverlo a besar.

El cosquilleo se retorció como una serpiente alocada dentro de él, esparciéndose en surcos que bañaron de calidez sus caderas hasta su cerebro. Contuvo otro quejido, explorando esa nube de sensaciones que lo estaban dividiendo trozo por trozo. Era el amor de Victor dentro de él. Pudo sentir completamente su Agape y su Eros, trabajando en consonancia y transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos a través de él.

Empezó a impacientarse, porque quería más, probar más, y gimió cuando Victor pareció leer su expresión. Las embestidas retomaron otro pulso, un poco más dedicado, como el programa que juntos habían creado.

Yuri advirtió la experiencia y eficacia en cada movimiento, dejando el pulso afiebrado que se vio en la obligación de tapar su boca. Encontró vergonzoso el hecho que alguien se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo, se suponía que ese momento era sólo de ellos.

Victor trasladó su lengua al borde de su oreja, mordiendo, diciendo su nombre en esa tonalidad que le hizo doblar la espalda en respuesta instintiva de querer más de su piel. Se rió un poco, y no sabía porqué. Quizás porque no sabía que ese acto pudiera llenarle tanto y se sentía locamente feliz. Literal y metafóricamente.

Su cabeza contra la almohada observaban el ángulo de una nueva belleza en Victor, el verdadero Eros. Aquel que lo rociaba de besos y se vagaba por su muslo levantándolo ligeramente.

—Yuri, mírame —pidió, presionando la sonrisa contra su boca entreabierta.

Petición que parecía casi imposible cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en otra cimbreante corriente que sacudió sus articulaciones. No podía creer que lo sentía bailar dentro de su cuerpo, con su elegancia, con su natural perfección, con su propia música. Forzadamente, abrió los ojos empañados y le sonrió cortamente, subiendo las manos para pasar los dedos por la prieta espalda, rozando las líneas grabadas que resplandecían ante la luz perezosa de la lámpara. Escaló a los omóplatos, acariciando los bordes del hueso, contó las vértebras de la columna, palpó los costados, para finalmente remontar de nuevo y rodear el cuello para enlazar sus bocas.

Ante esa lluvia de caricias, el pentacampeón esbozó una sonrisa, detallándolo, cerrando los ojos como si quisiera dibujarlo en la oscuridad. Le llevó las manos sobre la cabeza, siendo ahora su turno para proceder por su pecho deletreando la palabra "love" que tenía impuesta en los labios.

 _"Quiero mantenerme fiel a mí mismo",_ le dijo a Yuri cuando ya había roto en lágrimas la noche anterior, quebrándose en sollozos.

Recordó la respuesta de éste, la negación a mantenerlo a su lado y dejar que su espíritu de competición desapareciera. Pero él le había respondido con un:

 _"Dejarte ir, sería como morir, Yuri."_

Eso había sido suficiente para desarmarlo, despojarlo de sus argumentos y desnudarlo al tinte de las puras lágrimas. Se habían abrazado mutuamente, incrustándose las uñas por el abatido sentimiento de no dejarse.

Fue la primera noche en la que durmieron dándose la espalda, deshaciéndose en sus propios miedos. En el pesado sabor de la humedad bañar sus mejillas y sofocar sus corazones. La línea que separaba las camas fue una barrera que favoreció el primer punto de quiebre en ellos, al dormirse con el despellejado sentimiento de la rabia.

No obstante, nadie sabía cómo jugaba el universo, para que dieciséis horas más tarde, se encontraran amándose bajo las sábanas. Llevando juntos otra nueva rutina que no era asfixiada por la prensa, ni por jurados que lo puntualizarían; sólo eran ellos.

El mundo ya no existía.

Victor sonrió cuando Yuri se colocó en las manos de Eros y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, provocando que sintiera como si sus poros quemaran al verse contra la cama. Vio como ese inocente patinador descendía el contorno de sus labios por su cuello, dibujando un surco de besos. Acariciándole los pectorales, el aliento le rozó los bíceps, subió de nuevo al rostro y se estacionó en su boca.

Rieron juntos cuando Yuri torpemente trató de llevar el ritmo, y lo consiguió de forma rápida, en esa elocuencia de atrapar en su red con la secuencia de pasos. Ahora, todo era un escrito coreado por ambos.

El vaivén se hizo más profundo, apoyándose en el vientre de Victor cuando ya jadeaban por la algarabía de gusto. Yuri movía sus caderas sin detenerse, y sin contener los sonidos sin fuerza que expulsaba su garganta. Quería preguntarle si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero las palabras no acudieron a su boca.

Las manos del pentacampeón cubrieron su rostro y lo hicieron ir hasta sus labios, probando el sudor mezclado con las lágrimas resultado de ese riguroso placer. Otra acrobacia en la cama, al realizar otro giro en busca de una nueva posición y que la flexibilidad de su cuerpo favoreció cuando la rodilla derecha de Yuri terminó en su propio hombro. La respiración se precipitó fuera de sus pulmones con la explosión de esa combinación de roces, caricias y besos.

Sentía las ganas de gritar cuando Victor siguió el movimiento de sus caderas, sin detenerse, hacia atrás hacia delante, lento, más dentro, dejó de contar los pasos. Era demasiadas estrofas que se le estaban hundiendo en la piel, la repentina delicia y éxtasis. Clavó las uñas en el colchón y gimió una nota que le cansó la garganta, por encontrarle el tique de amenidad a cada embestida, a buscarlas y mover sus caderas a la simetría de su propia música.

Sus pieles se perlaron en finas gotas, facilitando el movimiento y que ya cargaba sin problemas, con los jadeos de Victor contra su boca. Se enredaron juntos en otro vuelco, Mezclándose con las sábanas, hasta que fueron un ardiente lío de miembros.

—Sólo tú puedes seducirme, Yuri... —dijo Victor contra sus labios, resbalándose en su interior, como se desplazaba en el hielo—. Con tu propia belleza.

Los ojos le irradiaron una emoción en la oscuridad y Yuri creyó que nunca verá algo más hermoso que las L que veía. Metió sus dedos en la caballera de transparencia platinada, besándole la frente que el flequillo se ostentaba en cubrir como una cortina.

Sonrió y éste le rodeó con sus brazos, susurrándole palabras en ruso. Besándole el cuello y a repartir marcas en ese lienzo blanco. Enlazaron sus dedos, con los anillos brillando en su frío y dorado metal, amándose como nunca lo habían hecho hasta que un resplandor dorado rompió el azul de la noche.

Un anuncio que las estrellas pronto se desvanecerían y, después del último vals que sintió humedecer su interior, finalmente se tendieron en la cama.

Sí, ya sabía la diferencia de la que Victor habló.

Estuvieron los últimos momentos de la noche observándose, acariciándose hasta admirarse cada partícula. Aún la piel de Victor estaba entre sus manos, con los dedos hechos amasijos de nudos que relucían los amuletos.

Se besaron una vez más, antes de sumergirse en pequeñas curvas en sus labios bajo los rayos del sol que perforaron la bruma que sondeaba en la habitación, rompiéndola en tiras hasta difuminarla por completo.

—Yuri —lo llamó, rozando su nariz—, quiero que estés conmigo de ahora en adelante.

Yuri esbozó sonrisa sobre su boca y se ocultó en su pecho. No había más deseo para él que quedarse más tiempo con Victor. El campeón que él había robado al mundo.

Se podía conceder el afecto a muchas personas, pero el derecho del corazón, sólo era capaz de entregarse sólo a un ser para amar. Así era el verdadero Eros.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales_ : Debo decir que transcribir y medio corregir este fic con un sólo ojo me costó casi un riñón, pero lo logré.

 ** _A_** _claraciones:_

1\. Los atuendos de Victor y Yuri en el GPF, son diferentes al que Victor usó en el mundial. Si se fijan los tirantes son plateados y la camisa es negra. Desconozco si fue mala animación o el nuevo lazo que ellos tenían ;v; Lo atrás quedó, ahora lo nuevo viene(¿?)

2\. La coreografía compartida me pareció muy forzada para ser improvisada, no por Victor sino por Yuri jaja Así que por eso puse que la bailaron dos veces antes de exhibirla.

3\. La última frase: "Se puede conceder el afecto a muchas personas, pero el derecho del corazón sólo era capaz de entregarse a un ser para amar. Así era el verdadero Eros", es una modificación de la original que leí hace tiempo en un libro de Cassandra Clare que dice:

"Se puede querer a dos hijos. Pero el corazón sólo se puede entregar a una persona para amar. Así es Eros, ¿no?"

Crédito a esa frase.

Interesados en saber respuesta de Disturbio Social, pronto actualizaré, quizás para antes del sábado. Todo depende del tiempo que tenga disponible para terminar de escribirlo.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
